


This one Might be About a Crush

by JuliaCorvia



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/F, and what would that change, i have willumity brainrot yall, what if the memory about willow in the head actually did have a crush mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaCorvia/pseuds/JuliaCorvia
Summary: Amity, desperate to try to avoid the memory that haunts her, tries to divert Luz by teasing the idea of a memory having a crush.she didn't expect for the memory to actually have a crush and set off some long simmering feelings.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda/Willow Park, Amity Blight/Willow Park, Luz Noceda/Willow Park
Comments: 72
Kudos: 156





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello you wonderful people!   
> Willumity has my soul, and this is the result! a smaller series that updates on Tuesdays   
> Willumity brainrot rise up.

“What about this one?” Amity pointed to the half burned picture of Willow, the very edges of her wild haircut visible. Amity felt her heart melt slightly, a smile tugging at the edges of her lip through her panic. Willow had been so nervous on picture day, fidgeting with her hair up in wild braids. Amity had pulled her hair up into several short braids to match her, the two of them giggling at their matching hair. 

“It could be about a crush.” She said, trying to hold back a wince. - _I’m sorry Willow_ \- she thought. Her eyes were pulled over to the photo that hung in the tree next to Luz. She wanted to avoid that memory as much as possible; she had just made an effort to try to maybe do a bit better, and she wanted to avoid that memory at all costs. Luz seemed kind, and helpful, and also Willow’s friend; all things that made it hard for Amity to think about her reaction to seeing her biggest regret.

She felt guilt pool in her stomach as Luz’s eyes lit up. “Don’t mind if I do!” she jumped through the picture, grabbing Amity’s arm as she was pulled behind her. Luz’s fingers almost burned against her skin, Amity’s cheeks flaring up in a flush as they tumbled into the memory. She tried to pull her mind together as she fell out of the frame, willing herself to keep her dumb new crush under control. 

Ever since the Knee she had been having stray thoughts about the human; how she managed to lead the charge against the slither-beast and the basilisk, how surprisingly kind she was, the way her eyes seemed to sparkle with energy. 

Luz made a cooing sound, making Amity pop her head up, stumbling to catch her footing as she looked at the memory in front of her. There was willow, chewing her lip as she looked into the mirror, her hair a mess of braids and accessories. Luz looked on as she tried to hide her smile, Amity noticing how the corners of her lips curled up into a smile that was unable to hide behind her hands. Amity couldn’t resist a fond smile from appearing on her face, even with her mind tinged with regret. 

Willow was the best friend that she had ever had; and she felt the regret boil in her stomach as she almost felt the shadows of her parents loom over her. The sound of a door opening made her turn, watching as a young ten year old version of her walked through the door. 

“Willow?” Amity called, poking her head around the corner as she saw Willow sitting there, letting out a sigh of relief. “Why did you run off like that?” 

Willow mumbled, tucking her head into her arms as she leaned against the mirror. Amity walked up to her, her hand hesitating over Willow’s back before she placed a trembling hand on her back, rubbing soft circles as she tried to comfort her.

“She hated that day.” Amity said, walking around the bathroom as she dragged her fingers across the stall doors, looking at the memory of a younger her trying to comfort Willow. 

“You two were close.” The words from Luz lips were a statement, Amity letting out a shuddering laugh. Her lips twitched up as she stood behind the echo of the memory. 

“It doesn’t look that bad.” Both Amity’s said, the younger one gently taking Willow’s hands, a bright flush on her face. Willow sniffled, a small tear track on her face as Luz watched silently. She knew that there was a history with those two, but they seemed so close, what could possibly fracture their friendship. 

Amity reached out and wiped the tear track away, with her other hand pressing a hair clip into Willow’s hand. “I still think you look pretty,” A young blushing Amity pulled away, scuffing her foot on the ground. 

“Like a flower.” She mumbled out, both her and Willow’s cheeks reddening at the words. Willow smiled, turning the hair pin in her hands, pinning it to her hair, the purple and pink flower standing out amongst the various hair ornaments. 

“Plus,” Amity said, drawing a spell circle in the air, her auburn hair was pulled into a handful of wild tufts, sticking out in braids and ponytails as she gave a wild grin to Willow, “Now we match.” Willow laughed, the memory fading into gray as they smiled at each other. 

Amity silently walked over, looking at the mirror on the wall, hung askew and slightly cracked. She jerked it back into place without word. The memory resumed, both girls shyly taking each others hand as they giggled, heading out of the bathroom. Amity stood still, her thoughts bouncing around her head. -Was that… did she have a crush on Willow when they were kids?- She thought to herself, the memory of her talking to Willow reminding her of how nervous she got around Luz. 

“Let’s go.” Luz said gently, reaching out for Amity’s arm before hesitating. “We still have a few left, and I really really want to see what ball pits are like in the Boiling Isles.” 

“Wha-” Amity failed to contain her giggles as she turned, trying to subtly wipe the back of her hand across her eye. “What is a ball pit?” 

Luz gasped, one hand over her heart as she staggered dramatically, taking Amity’s hand and dragging her out of the memory. “We have got to go to that memory I have to tell you everything about ball pits.” Luz rambled as she tugged Amity forward, not noticing the subtle twitches of Amity’s lips or the soft blush spread across her face. 

—

Amity peeked her head in the front door, letting out a sigh of relief when she realized that no one was home, or at least too busy to notice her late entry. She tiptoed through the house, for the first time in a while wondering when it had become normal to be this cautious when even slightly breaking the rules. She made it to her room, slipping in side as she leaned against the door with a sigh. 

Maybe things could go better now, she thought, maybe there was a possibility of repairing her relationship with Willow. She found herself blushing, remembering how she had acted around Willow in the memory. The blushing, the stuttering, giving Willow her hair clip. Her eyes darted up, trying to rid herself of the memory as she caught a glimpse of the Emperor’s Coven poster. 

Resentment reared its head in her gut, for the first time frowning at the picture, going over to her desk and stubbornly not looking at it. What had she already given up to try to chase her goal? She finally had a chance to to take everything back… 

Shaking herself from her thoughts she pulled out a pad of paper and a pen, resuming the task that she had been trying to do for the past few days. 

‘Luz,’

After writing down the first word her mind ground to a halt. The black lettering stood out against the pink paper, tapping her pen against the desk as she thought of what to say. How could she tell Luz exactly what she felt? 

“Hey Luz,” she muttered to herself almost mockingly, “I know that I have been mean to your friends and I am a jerk who tried to burn her old friends memories down but want to go to Grom with me?” She buried her face in her hand, a slight blush at the tip of her ears as they twitched. 

She let herself get carried away in her thoughts, thinking of how she wished Grom would go. She would wear a suit, bright green maybe; something that she knows her mother would never let her wear. Luz would take her hands, the two of them dancing under the too bright lights of the gymnasium. She sighed caught up in her mind as she twirled the pen in her hands. 

Maybe Luz would wear a dress, or something completely unexpected; she had a way of taking Amity’s expectations and twisting them into something unimaginably better. She would take Amity’s hand and pull her close, spinning around the dance floor. Luz would lean in and kiss her on the cheek and say something to make Amity swoon.

Luz would then spin her outward, and Amity would fling out her hand dramatically before pulling herself into a twirl, right into Willow’s arms. Willow would look dashing in a suit, she thought to herself, imagining Willow leading her in the rest of the dance. At the end Willow would lean in and give her a kiss on the cheek, right where Luz had. 

Her mind ground to a halt, her face smacking to the desk with her hand still propped up to hold her chin, now supporting only thin air. When had the names changed in her mind? Or more accurately, when had Willow waltzed her way into her thoughts? 

A groan of frustration escaped her lips, resisting the urge to bang her head against the desk. No, no, this could not be happening. Her mind tried to fight the truth, resisting thinking about how kind Willow was to everyone even when she had all rights to be mean, how genuine Luz was to every single person that she met. 

Luz’s smile when she handed over the Azura book, and Willow giving her a gentle smile as she left the owl house; both of their kind eyes seeming to peer from the depths of her mind. 

No, no, no. She stood up and flopped dramatically on her bed, looking up at the ceiling as her cheeks flushed. She just started to form a friendship with Willow, and that was it, just friendship. Not the fact that she always felt a pull towards the girl, and tried to spend as much time with her as possible even when her parents were watching her to make sure she wasn’t friends. 

At least with Luz she didn’t have as much of a history of pushing the girl away, but even then… Amity’s thoughts trailed off as she turned over, burying her head in her pillow to try to stop her blush. 

It was of no use, she decided, deciding to stop fighting her thoughts. Ever since she saw the memory of Willow having a crush on her when they were kids it shifted something in her, something deeply buried by pain and regret. 

Amity Blight had a crush on Luz the human, that much she knew. What was new, or at least rediscovered, was her crush on Willow Park. This wouldn’t affect her, she told herself, she wouldn’t let it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willow has plant class and learns what a group hug is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back with some more willumity brainrot, this time from Willow's perspective.   
> Hope you all enjoy!

Willow hummed as she shifted her books, scratching the locker as it opened. She put her books in gently, giving the locker a small pat in thanks. “Thank you.” The locker let out a rumble, cracking one eye as she thanked it, Willow turning away to head to her next plant class. She turned, blinking in surprise as she saw Amity standing next to her locker, scuffing her foot on the ground, holding her books tight to her chest. 

“Oh,” Willow smiled, “Hey Amity. Did you need something?” The truth of what happened to their friendship had taken a few days to sink in, the realization that Amity breaking off their friendship wasn’t Willow’s fault. - _Well, only a tiny bit her fault._ \- She thought to herself. She shook herself out of her thoughts before she thought too long about watching the memory of Amity’s parents. 

Amity’s mouth opened, clamming shut before she nodded, taking a deep breath in through her nose. “I ah-” Amity started, tapping her fingers against her books. “Hi?” the question was strained, Willow chucking to herself. 

“Hi.” Willow said back, Amity clearing her throat. Silence hung between them awkwardly, the edges of Willow’s lips quirking up as she watched Amity. 

“Look at the time Abominations test gotta go sorry for almost burning down your memories again bye.” Amity blurted out in one long sentence, bolting down the hallway, almost knocking down a professor as she sped around the corner. Willow giggled, walking towards her plant class. 

Opening the door she saw Luz excitedly tapping her feet at her plant station, turning and waving excitedly at Willow. She almost tripped over her shoes, narrowly avoiding bumping into the table and the carnivorous plants as she twirled around. It was semi-graceful, even as she windmilled her arms, Willow giggled. Walking over and grabbing Luz arm before she fell into the third dangerous plant this week. 

“Thanks Willow!” Luz threw her arms around Willow’s neck, already launching into a discussion about how there should be less man eating plants and more snakes involved in magic. Willow blushed slightly, fighting the urge to let her head fall into Luz shoulder. 

Luz was touchy, far more touchy than anyone had been since, well Amity when they were kids. It was strange, getting hugs, being led around by the arm, standing close together with Luz head practically laying on her shoulder. Willow almost squeaked as she opened her eyes to see Luz’s warm brown eyes right in front of her, stumbling a bit as Luz sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck. 

“Sorry, you just, close.” Willow fought down the blush rising on her face. Luz’s smile faltered for a moment, Willow fighting the urge to rush forward and hug her again. The usual smile broke out on Luz face again. 

“Are you excited about plant magic!?” Luz hurried back to her spot at the table, all traces of the small lapse in her demeanor gone. 

“Of course I am silly.” Willow giggled, watching as Luz blushed slightly. “Come on we were working on growing plants last time.” Willow pulled over a tray of small pots, each one with tiny seeds pressed into the dirt. 

“Yeah,” Luz scooted closer to her, their arms nearly touching as Willow tried to focus, “You got this Willow.” She pulled out a magnifying glass, bouncing impatiently as she waited for willow to start. 

Willow concentrated, feeling the seeds below the soil, gently coaxing them to open with her magic. Hovering right over her shoulder was Luz, peering at the plants as they slowly peeked through the soil. Luz put her hands on Willow’s shoulders, Willow blushing deeply as she accidentally let more power run through the spell. 

A flower burst from the pot, growing instantly as Willow sputtered slightly. Luz let out a cheer, Willow blushing from the praise and the closeness. “It’s just simple plant magic Luz.” She tapped on the table, picking up the pot and moving it over to the window where several other plants were resting. She tried to push the flush from her cheeks. 

Luz was so encouraging, so warm and kind; it was strange to get that much affection. She looked over her shoulder slightly, watching Luz doodle in her notebook. She looked up, flashing Willow a smile before turning back to her notes. 

- _How was Luz so cute?_ \- Willow thought, gently smiling down at the flower. She pushed it into place, right next to an large Iris. The meaning of flower flashed into her mind; hope and friendships. 

The thought of Amity’s apology echoed in her head, the abrupt turn around that happened after the memory incident making her heart swell. Amity was trying, she really was. There had always been a part of her mind that wished that she could have that friendship back, and that part of her had thawed when Amity finally told her the truth. 

- _And it was all because of Luz_ \- She smiled, it always seemed to come back to her. She moved back over to Luz, the girl immediately looping her arm with Willow’s and pulling her over to the seedling tray. 

“Let’s do it again.” Luz said excitedly, digging in the soil for a seed and putting it on the desk. She pulled out a strange glass thing from her bag, holding it over the seeds as it grew in size. 

“Oh it’s like my glasses.” Willow let some magic seep into the seeds with a small spell circle, both watching as the plants started to sprout. 

Luz must have seen something because she scribbled some lines into a circle, holing her breath before tapping it. A slight green glow came from the paper, Luz let out a small squeal, shaking her hands in excitement. The green light faded, the paper sitting on the table, the drawn glyph smudged slightly. Willow reached out, ready to console Luz before the girl let out a whoop of joy. 

“That was closer than before!” Luz pulled out another few sheets of paper, excitedly tapping her foot on the ground. “Can we do that again?” Willow smiled, pulling over a few more seeds as she prepared to cast some spells. 

The rest of the class progressed similarly, each time Luz getting closer and closer to a full glyph, praising Willow each time she did the spell. By the end of class Willow felt her mind hum, the rush of compliments slightly overwhelming her. 

When the bell finally screamed, Luz had ran through a small stack of papers and Willow was ready for lunch, the plant magic coming easily but draining her slightly. Luz walked with her out of the classroom, storing the extra materials in the locker as they grabbed their lunches.

“Amity!” Luz waved, Willow turning to see the young witch, her lunch clutched in her hand as she waved shyly. “Amity are you ready for abominations later!” Luz rushed over and looped her arm around Amity’s pulling her over to Willow. 

“Yes, Abominations.” Amity muttered, staring at their looped arms. 

“How was your abomination test Ami?” Willow asked, Luz excitedly pulling on her sleeve. 

“I got a A plus.” Amity muttered, a small blush on her face. Luz gave a cheer, wrapping Amity in a hug. She sputtered, her ears standing up as a grin crept onto Amity’s face. 

“Willow, get in here.” Luz said, extending one arm, a pleading look on her face. The two witches stared blankly at her, Willow tilting her head in confusion. 

“Is this one of your weird parallel arm things?” Amity asked, Luz looking back and forth between Willow and Amity. 

“Have you never had a group hug?” Luz watched as both witches shook their heads, causing her to gasp in surprise. “Okay that is changing right now.” She reached out, taking Willow’s sleeve and pulling her over to her and Amity. 

“Now just,” Luz wrapped one arm around Amity and one around Willow, pulling them in as she put pressure on their backs, “hugs yeah?” 

Amity tentatively reached her arms out, a small hesitant action as she placed her hands lightly on Luz’s shoulder. She turned to Willow, her hand hovering above her shoulder. She bit her lip, conflicting feelings playing out on her face. 

Willow moved, wrapping her arms around bout of them, squeezing Luz and Amity together. Luz responded by gripping on tighter, letting out a giggle as Willow grinned. Amity squeaked, her face flushed red as she was caught up in the hug. 

Something bloomed in Willow’s chest, a warm bubbly feeling. She wanted to hold onto that, protecting the feeling that she got as she looked at Luz’s blinding smile and Amity’s deep blush, resisting the urge to hold them tighter. 

Life was different now, a good different, and things were finally starting to look up for her; with a new best friend, and the slow repairing of an old friendship, both girls causing her heart to flutter in her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for reading! I hop you enjoyed  
> some announcements, thanks for all of you readers you all gave this little story such support.   
> that includes a discord server I am part of that inspired this idea, come join us if you wish! https://discord.gg/hSuCG86ay9
> 
> thanks for reading and I will see you next week with the Luz centric chapter!  
> I am having fun with these relatively short chapters and it gets me hype for the full length Willumity in the future!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz finds herself lost as she tries to figure out exactly how to feel, and turns to her mentor for advice.

“Okay but I still don’t understand,” Amity tapped the table with a confused expression on her face, “What exactly are these tunnels going to be used for?” Amity had joined Luz, Gus, and Willow in the library in order for them to study. They had to sneak Luz in, after the disastrous events of the wailing star, she had joined Eda in being banned from the library. 

Personally Luz thought that a thousand year ban was a slight tad excessive, despite Amity’s reassurance that it was a relatively light sentence. But the promise of good behavior and the piles of study material were enough to convince the librarian of their sincerity. Equations for abominations and plant sketches were strewn across the table, forgotten in favor of discussing Gus’s network of tunnels under Hexside. 

“Think about it.” Gus said, gesturing with his hand in front of him. “A network connecting the whole school. That way you could take what ever class you wanted, no more having your illusions caught in the hallway and having to explain why there are two of you in two different classes.” Amity tapped on her chin, seeming to consider it. 

“A way around the school, no running into anyone in the halls…” she trailed off, Gus nodding along in agreement. “That could be useful.” She agreed Gus pulling out a large piece of paper and unfurling it, revealing a map of the school. 

Amity’s fingers twitched, Luz noticing the way that she chewed on her lip and the slight twitching of her ears. The small movements drew Luz eyes, noticing the tiny movements that reminded her of of a cat; another part of the Isles that was so new and wonderful. 

“Ami are you sure that is the best idea?” Willow gave a concerned look to Amity, her hand hovering near her shoulder, a hesitance to her movements. Amity blushed red, her ears twitching a few times as she made a strangled noise.

Willow pulled her hand back, a sheepish expression on her face. “Sorry I just, it kind of slipped out.” 

“No!” Amity blurted out, immediately putting her hands over her mouth before slowly lowering them. “No, it was just,” she looked off to the side in embarrassment. “No one has called me that in a long time.” 

The tips of Willow’s ears turned pink, both of them looking off to the side as Luz felt her heart melt at the sight. The two of them had been tentatively repairing their friendship, sometimes stumbling over each other along the way. 

“There is a secret room that connects all of the other classrooms.” Luz said, everyone turning to her as she said it. “What? I showed you it before right? With the basilisk?” Gus groaned, putting his head on the table. 

“I forgot about that.” Amity tentatively reached out and patted his back. 

“I didn’t know there was a secret room.” She turned to Luz with a questioning look. 

“Ah, it was kind of in the middle of the whole,” Luz pulled a face, making claws with her hands, “Ah no basilisk, run hide, secret room.” Amity blinked, a smile twitching at the corner of her lips. “It wasn’t the craziest first day of school that I ever had.” Luz shrugged. 

“Wha- how is that not the weirdest first day?” Amity said. 

“Oh, is that because of the fighting tournament that you have to do in human school?” Gus popped back up, a notebook somehow already in his hands. 

“You have to have a fighting tournament?” Willow’s voice was full of worry, Luz rubbing the back of her neck as she tried to wave away the attention. 

“No, no, that isn’t a thing. I just, I came to school in full Azura cosplay because the third book had just came out.” She blushed slightly, watching as the tips of Amity’s ears turned red as she tried to hold back laughter.

“Dork.” Willow smiled fondly before turning to Amity. “Didn’t you love that book Ami?” 

“I-” Amity’s eyes darted around, taking a deep breath before nodding. Luz grinned as she watched her open up slightly. 

Luz smiled as she watched her friends talk; the first group of friends that she ever had. Her gut flipped as she watched them all talk to each other. A seed of doubt wormed its way into the back of her mind, remembering the worst days of school. 

If there was one fact that she knew, it was that Luz Noceda didn’t have friends. Not in the human realm anyway. She looked at Gus, trying to find a way to connect his tunnels to the secret room, to Willow and Amity, both of them shyly comparing their homework for magic history. 

The doubt evaporated, replaced by a warm feeling from her stomach as Willow laughed, causing a small smile to appear on Amity’s face. They were so different but both of them so kind and warm in their own way. Amity’s smile was so pretty, with her golden eyes that seemed to sparkle, and the way that Willow’s laugh scrunched up her cheeks and how she fumbled with her glasses was the most adorable thing Luz had ever seen. 

Both of them were some of the most beautiful girls Luz had ever seen. 

The realization bubbled from her chest, causing Luz to freeze as she looked down to her notes where she had been idly doodling a small picture of Willow and Amity. - _Oh_ \- she thought, her cheeks warming as she slid down to hide her blushing face behind her notebook. Did she really have a crush on two of her friends?

—

Luz trudged into the Owl House, dropping her bag of books on the ground with a thump before going to lay face down on the sofa. The rest of the time in the library had been spent awkwardly trying to avoid giving up the fact that she kept blushing whenever she looked at Willow and Amity. She had fled at the first moment, barely noticing the concerned look that Willow and Amity exchanged. 

She felt King walk along her back and curl up between her shoulder blades, causing her to smile at his attempt to cheer her up. She felt herself grow sleepy, still trying to untie the complicated mess of feelings in her stomach. 

Why did seeing Willow talk with Amity make her stomach feel a good sort of funny? Why were her eyes pulled to Willow’s soft green eyes and Amity’s piercing gold? Why did all these questions make her stomach feel like she ate cheese pizza? 

It was times like this that she wanted her mom here, at least to tell her it would be fine. 

She groaned, rolling over as King was dumped to the floor with a small squeak. “Sorry King.” Luz mumbled out, letting out a long sigh. 

“Alright kid,” Eda flopped down the chair across from her, “What is making you look like someone kicked your best friend.” 

Shooting up, Luz blurted out “Wait who kicked King?” the words registered in her mind for a moment before she slumped down again with a groan. 

“Sorry Eda.” She muttered against the arm of the sofa. “Just trying to figure out stuff.” She picked at a spare strand on the couch, kicking her feet slowly. 

“Want to talk about it kiddo?” Eda leaned in, resting her elbows on her knees, getting a grumble from Luz as she rolled over. Eda waited, mentally ticking down the seconds. 

“How do you know when you like someone?” Luz’s words were slow, her arm slung over her face and covering her eyes. “But, like, like-like someone.” 

“You don’t want to scam them.” Eda gave a small chuckle as Luz turned to glare at her. “I’m serious kid, you just, find yourself wanting to be honest and open with them. All a relationship is made of is clear communication. Can’t do that while scamming can ya?” 

Luz huffed, a small smile on her face, “I guess.” 

“So who is the lucky crush?” Eda’s question made Luz bit her lip, sending her into thought. 

- _Lucky one? Ones?_ \- Luz froze as she tried to think of what to say. This was the first time that she had actual friends; in the human world no one wanted to spend any time with her. How did you know for sure what a crush was? Did she like Amity? Or Willow? 

“Luz? Hey Luz?” She moved her arm, revealing Eda hovering above her. “I’m not going to push you on this but it seems to be really getting to you. And a mopey assistant is lost snails.” 

“What if,” Luz sat up, Eda dropping into the space next to her, “What if I can’t decide? Or don’t know who to like?” 

“Is this about the Blight girl? Or what was her name, Willow?” Luz’s small smile and flinch at both of the names made Eda’s lips turn up. “Both of them huh?” 

“Yeah.” Luz said, a small smile on her face as she thought of her two friends, both of them so smart and powerful and cute. “I mean, totally not both of them no don’t have two crushes that would be weird right?” Luz laughed nervously, her eyes darting around as her fingers twitched, beating a rhythm against her knee. 

“Ahh, I see what’s going on.” Eda chuckled, drawing a small spell circle as a couple of potion bottles dropped from air, catching them and handing one to Luz. “Here kiddo.” Luz looked at the potion skeptically, Eda rolling her eyes fondly. “It’s just some berry juice, ran out of bottles in the fridge so used a few spare beakers.” 

Luz took a small sip, the sweet and somewhat tart taste of the juice giving her something to focus on. Eda chugged the whole beaker before leaning back on the couch. “You know its alright to like more than one person right?” 

Luz nodded hesitantly, the coldness of the beaker grounding her. She gave a small shrug, trying to sort out the thoughts in her head. “But…” she trailed off, not sure how to phrase it. 

“You can just ask out both of them.” Eda said, Luz whipping her head around to look at her, blinking in surprise as Eda just shrugged nonchalantly. “What? Nothing wrong with dating both of them, pretty sure they like you as well. That baby Blight kept looking at you holding her hand.” 

Luz blushed, Eda smiling as she patted her on the back, “And that plant girl adores you kid.” Luz buried her head in her hands, her feet bouncing in excitement. 

“You think so?” Luz’s smile widened, the edges of her smile creeping past her hands, her words muffled slightly. 

“Come on kid have I ever lied to you?” Eda ruffled Luz hair, Luz throwing her arms around Eda before bouncing up from the couch. 

“Thanks Eda!” She bolted up the stairs, darting into her room and pulling out a few pieces of paper. She started to jot down plans, humming to herself slightly. 

- _Would Willow want flowers? Maybe she could use something from Azura to ask out Amity?_ \- Her leg bounced as she wrote down some of her plans, starting to make a list. This world was so different from the human world, with magic and witches and everything that she had ever wanted. 

Maybe, just maybe, people could like her here, and it would be wonderful if those people could be two of her very cute witch friends. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> halfway there!!! thanks all for reading this wonderfully fun piece! I really adored writing it and am so excited, this chapter was an interesting one and I hope I did it service.   
> Mom Eda is one of my favorite things to write of all time. 
> 
> thanks again to the discord server for helping me foster this idea and furthering my willumity brainrot, providing a link below.   
> https://discord.gg/hSuCG86ay9
> 
> and thanks all you readers see you next Tuesday for GROM!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its hard enough asking your crush to Grom, but what do you do when you have two crushes?   
> Amity has no idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol I thought I would be able to stick to my challenge of under 2k per chap (practice in making small impactful scenes) but this chapter loomed over my desk and said haha you thought write more.

Amity Blight had one problem, well it was actually two problems; but both could be condensed into the pink paper that she hunched over. She had been sitting at her desk for an hour, the words seeming to blur; it was only a simple message: “will you go to Grom with me?” 

The issue was at the top of the letter, where she had crossed out names over and over again. Willow. Luz. Willow and Luz. 

She groaned, putting her head down on the desk, should she just, make two notes? Amity smiled as she propped her head up on one hand, letting out a sigh. She could ask them both if they wanted to go to Grom, and if they took it the wrong way, maybe she could say that it was as friends? 

And maybe, there would be a chance that they wanted to go as more than that…

A knocking at her door made her jump, shoving the note into her pocket. She cleared her throat, cursing the slight nervous tremble to her voice. “Yes?” 

“Come on Mittens.” Emira’s voice came through the door. “We have to get going for class. Well, you have to.” Amity looked at the clock, lurching into motion as she realized that she was almost late. That would not do, not today of all days. The letter seemed an ever present weight in her pocket as she got ready, and for the entire way to school she swore that her nervousness was obvious to everyone. 

As she neared Hexside she smoothened out the letter, folding it gently as she apologized to the letter. In the end, she was unsure of what name was uncrossed, or if she had caved and written both. Lost in her thoughts, trying to figure out exactly what to do with Grom only a day away, she didn’t notice the group in front of her till she had already run into them, toppling to the ground as her books spilled out of her hands. 

“Watch it nitwit.” The words slipped out of her mouth unbidden, too wrapped up in her thoughts to check who she ran into. She looked up, right into the warm brown eyes of Luz, noticing Willow and Gus standing off to the side.

“Oh.” Amity yelled at herself inwardly for snapping at Luz. “Hi Luz,” she looked up at Willow and Gus, trying to give a smile, “and CO.” She cringed again at how that sounded to her. 

She stood up, trying to collect the few books that had spilled out of her arms. She looked up, her heart stopping when she realized that Luz was holding the note. Fear crossed her mind, envisioning Luz accidentally opening the note and seeing the contents. 

Her arm shot out, snatching the note. 

“Whoa, you got some quick grabbers.” Luz said, Amity having to fight back a smile as she clutched the note to her chest, Luz making grabbing motions. 

“Sorry, its just,” Amity searched for something to say, “Private.” Luz smiled, Amity momentarily taken aback by how blindingly pretty Luz seemed. She grabbed a hold of the confidence that she felt in her gut, the bubbly feeling welling as she started to unfold the note. 

And then the announcement crackled over the loudspeaker, and her confidence came crashing down as she turned on her heel and fled. 

\--

Luz picked at the grass on the field out in front of Hexside, sitting next to Willow as she practiced growing small flowers out from the soil. The memory of Amity’s face, so downtrodden as she talked about facing down her worst fear, played in repeat in her mind. She looked so scared, and not at all ready to face her fear. 

But who was ready for something like that? 

“Luz?” Willow’s voice pulled her from her thoughts, letting out a hum as she turned to face her friend. Willow’s face was full of concern, Luz blushing as her eyes were pulled from her eyes to her lips. 

“Are you okay?” Willow asked, laying a hand on her knee, “I was calling your name a few times and you didn’t say anything.” Luz tapped her fingers on her leg, hyper aware of Willow’s hand on her knee. 

“I was just thinking about Amity.” Luz’s voice was soft, worried, calling to mind how lost Amity looked as she talked about her fear. “I don’t think she wants to fight Grom, and I hope that there is another choice. Facing your fear sounds really tough.” 

“Yeah.” Willow said, “Usually people are happy when they are passed over for Grom royalty. I know that I wouldn’t want to face my greatest fear.” 

Loosing Luz, Gus, Amity; all of the friends that she had finally built up. Loosing her love of plants. Her parents repeating the same words that she heard at school for all those years. 

“She is trying to get Bump to let her off of it.” Luz continued, “I told her to ask Bump, but from everything that I have heard could he figure out some sort of alternate thing?” 

Willow tried to imagine Amity’s greatest fear, the memory that she witnessed in her mind coming playing on repeat. The looming shadows and harsh voices. Could see take that from her? 

“What if…” Willow started, “What if someone were to take her place?” her words were hesitant, almost like she was trying to convince herself as well. 

“Take her place…” Luz bit her lip, she could do that right? Luz was fearless, and taking people’s place to fight a monster was romantic right? Maybe she could be the champion that Amity needs. 

Luz could see it in her mind; she shows up in her Luzura outfit, threw some glyphs at this Grometheus monster, and then Amity and Willow could see how strong she was and how nice she was. A hero.

“I’ll do it!” Luz burst onto her feet, bouncing with excitement. “I can take her place, I can do that for her.” 

“Are you sure? I don’t want you to get hurt.” Willow said, worry seeping into her stomach. Luz tapped a rhythm against her leg, the words not fully soaking in as she scooped Willow up into a hug. 

“Thanks Willow! You’re the best! I gotta go tell Amity!” Willow sputtered as she tried to reach out for Luz, shocked by the quick hug as she watched Luz run off towards the forest. 

Anxiety filled Willow’s gut, worrying about the two girls who were now putting themselves in danger. -Please be careful.- she thought, not noticing the bright wildflowers growing behind her. 

\--

The sound of metal hitting stone rang out in gym, Amity gripping the door frame as she watched Luz slice through the next fear demon that appeared. She swung her morning star in a large arc, crashing through the strange depiction of a device that looked similar to a scroll. She lifted her weapon above her head as Grometheus retreated, Amity blushing at how dashing she looked. 

A whip of black sludge shot out from Grometheus, Luz swinging too slow to block it as it made contact with her head. Luz paused in place, the sludge withdrawing for a moment and slinking back into the shadows. Amity held her breath, maybe it was defeated? Or maybe Luz scared it off?

A creaking noise filled the chamber as a door swung open, a human woman walking through it. 

“Mija?” Luz dropped her weapon at the words, stumbling backwards as the mysterious woman looked around. 

“Mom?” Luz’s whisper carried, echoed through the gym as everyone held their breath. “What are you doing here?”

Luz’s mom looked around surveying the whole arena, and all of the witches watching. “What is this terrible place Luz?” Luz backed up, Amity watching as Willow stood up in the crowd, wringing her hands together. “Is that a weapon? Mija this isn’t camp, have you been lying to me?”

Grometheus swirled, forming a large monster as Luz backed away slowly. Amity watched as Luz muttered, walking backwards slowly. The fear-bringer roared, a sound mixed with a human scream as Luz dropped her weapon and rushed for the exit. 

“Come back here Mija. Why are you breaking my heart?” The distorted voice of Luz’s mom followed her as she bolted from the gym, past Amity, not looking back; fear flooded her mind, wiping out all other thoughts. Grometheus pulled itself after Luz, Amity backing against the wall as she stared after the retreating forms of the fear bringer and her crush. 

Her crush that was currently being chased by a fear demon. And her other crush who was currently yelling after Luz from the stands. Who knew that this was originally Amity’s job, her duty, her mission. 

Oh titan she was screwed. 

Before she realized it, she was moving, her feet carrying after Luz. The sound of footsteps followed her, from the noise realizing that at least Willow and the Owl Lady were chasing after her, crying out for Luz. She had to get there, had to take responsibility. At least Grometheus was easy to follow, the monster leaving an easy trail of broken branches. 

A loud guttural cry rent the night, Amity seeing the Luz backing up from Grometheus, growing closer and closer to a ledge. Eda flew over head tossing a spell down onto its head and forcing it to halt for a moment. Luz’s panicked voice made Amity’s heart clench, looking for some way to get close to Luz in time. 

She caught a glimpse of a tree, the branches low hanging as a ridiculous idea popped into her head. Before she could berate herself she was leaping onto the branches, swinging off of the tallest of them as she sailed through the air. 

She briefly noticed that she passed over the head of the Owl Lady, and that she was crying out Luz’s name, before she landed on the ground. Tucking herself into a roll she popped up next to Luz, stepping in front of her and throwing out her hands. 

“Get away from her!” Amity’s arms were trembling, her eyes wide as she tried to project confidence. Grometheus hovered over her, Amity looking up and meeting the glowing eyes of the form of Luz’s mom. A small voice in the back of her mind wondered if she would be this afraid if she ever got to meet Luz’s actual mom, and not the version in front of her. 

- _but I would have Willow and Luz with me when that happens_ \- the same treacherous voice spoke in the back of her mind, unable to hear anything that Luz was saying as Grometheus drew closer. She should say something to reassure Luz. 

“It’s okay,” She said, trying to smile, “I should have faced my fear sooner. Thank you.” Her words were muffled as she felt herself being pulled off of her feet, her mind going blank as Grometheus pulled out her greatest fear. 

She was gently lowered onto the grass, the huge form morphing into one smaller one, standing in front of her. The form shifted, almost switching before two forms. Amity was able to make out the vaugest of representations of Luz and Willow as Grometheus stretched out its hand, reaching for her pocket. 

The letter. Grometheus reached for it, Amity resisting reaching out and grabbing it back from the monster. Face your fear. Face your fear. 

Grometheus took the letter, the form splitting in two as the shadowy forms of Willow and Luz took shape, luckily only shadows instead of fully formed illusions. The two looked down at the letter, folding it open, Amity gripping the hem of her skirt. A twisted laughter came from their lips, both of the specters starting at Amity as she wavered in front of them. 

Rip.

The letter was torn, half of it drifting near Amity’s feet as the form of Grometheus melted away into the forest. She picked it up, noticing that the piece she had picked up had Amity and Willow’s names on it. A small consolation to what had just happened. 

“You wanted to ask someone to Grom?” Amity looked up, seeing Luz hold the other half of the letter. “You were afraid of rejection.” She nodded, not trusting her voice. 

The roar of Grom came from the forest, the monster reforming as Luz turned to look at the monster, a serious expression on her face. She turned back to Amity, a small smile on her face, offering her hand out, “If you want, we can go to Grom together?” 

Amity blinked, the words sinking into her mind. Luz wanted to dance with her. And she was no pity in her voice, just pure… Luz. A smile broke out across her face, slowly reaching out to take Luz hand. 

Grometheus burst from the tree line, a feeling of confidence welling up in Amity despite the sight of the literal fear demon. 

“May I have this dance?” 

\--

Luz twirled around, the hood on her otter onesie flopping back as Amity giggled, unable to hold back the laughter. The soft chuckle from Willow beside her made her smile, turning to see Willow looking at Luz with a fond expression on her face. Luz waved, pulling the hood back up as she turned to dance. Amity felt her heart melt at the sight; Luz was so free, so… otterly adorable. 

Her lips quirked up as she thought of the pun, instantly knowing that Luz would adore it. 

“You should go dance with her.” Willow’s voice made Amity turn. Willow rubbed the hum of her dress in her fingers with one hand, gesturing towards the dance floor with the other. She had a small smile on her face, Amity noting that it barely reached her eyes. 

“What?” Amity was confused, did she not want Amity there? Was she trying to push them together? 

“You didn’t get a full dance earlier, with Grometheus, but you can now.” Willow tried to smile, trying to push Amity to go have fun, to enjoy the dance. 

- _Out of sight, out of mind_.- Her mantra repeated itself in her mind, trying to push down the strange feeling that had been raging in her while she watched Amity and Luz dance to defeat the fear-bringer. They had looked so cool, so powerful under the moonlight as they combined their magic; into a tree of all things. 

The warmth and feeling that came from the tree, the soft pink petals matching the awestruck soft blush on Amity’s face as the Grom queen tiara had appeared on her head. She wanted them to be happy, and they looked so happy, holding hands as the crowd carried them back to the gymnasium. 

A hand thrust into her vision, Amity holding one hand out to her. Her face was turned away, the other hand gripping tight to her dress, the material bunched up around her grip. She mumbled something, the words lost to the noise of the dance, the music that seemed to thump within her chest. 

“Huh?” Willow made a confused noise, inwardly cringing at how awkward it seemed to her. 

Amity cleared her throat, a small twitch of her ears giving away the nervousness that she felt. “Do you want to dance with me?” Willow blinked, looking from Amity’s face to her outstretched hand. “I mean not just with me. Me and Luz, both of us, dancing, with you.” Amity stumbled over her words, a barely noticeable tremble to her hand. 

Her hand started to lower after a moment, her smile twitching as Willow darted her hand out, suddenly terrified to loose Amity’s hand, loose whatever it was that they were starting to build back up. 

“Yes.” She smiled, her gut bubbling with emotion as a sparkle entered her eye. Amity’s free hand hit against her thigh rapidly, a shy grin on her face as Willow noticed her ears twitching back and forth. 

“Yes! I mean cool. Yeah Luz would want to dance with you. And me.” Amity tried to still the movement of her hand, her ears only twitching faster in response. Willow smiled fondly, startling at how similar the Amity standing here was to her old friend. How much had really changed? How much could change in the future? 

“You still have the same tells Ami.” Amity blushed deep red with the nickname, a pleasant feeling spreading through her gut as Willow started to pull her through the crowd. “Come on, we still have a dance to get to.” 

Amity let herself get pulled through the crowd, a wide grin on her face as she felt her heart flutter. Maybe this was the furthest thing from what she had imagined, but it was still perfect. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoyed, we have over a hundred kudos oh my gosh I am so grateful to all of you!  
> thanks so much, and thanks to the supportive discord im part of, link here: https://discord.gg/hSuCG86ay9
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed and see you next week for sports.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity has to deal with her crushes as sports looms on the horizon. 
> 
> Luz and Willow talk about Amity and their feelings.

Having a crush was… difficult, Amity discovered. The trouble with drawing closer to your crushes was that you found more and more things to fall for. Five pages, back to back, in small print, to be precise. She had thought, in vain it seemed, that dancing at Grom would be able to alleviate some of her feelings. 

Oh how she was wrong. 

Walking out of her last class of the day she clutched her books to her chest; making her way out of Hexside with a sense of relief that she managed to get through the day without having a blushing meltdown. The issue with having two crushes was that there was something everywhere that reminded her of Willow and Luz. 

The vines that trailed up the side of Hexside? Willow’s mastery of plant magic and how strong and cool she looked with her eyes glowing green. 

The sound of Bard music drifting lazily from behind the door of the classroom? Luz with a guitar, plucking at the strings as her tongue poked out the side of her mouth in concentration. 

Not paying attention to her surroundings she clutched her books tighter to her chest, eventually thrown out of her thoughts by Luz calling for her. She spun around, looking as Luz wiped her hand across her own forehead, out of breath from the run over. 

“Whew, hey Amity I am glad I caught up to you. We need your help.” Luz put her hands on her knees for a moment as she caught her breath. 

“Yes. I can help. Totally always can help you and Willow. And Gus.” She rambled on as Luz eventually caught her breath. “I’ve been talking too long.” She whispered, her eyes wide. 

“Ookay, well what do you know about Boscha. Why is she being such a jerk? Well more a jerk than normal.” Luz casually looped her arm with Amity’s, walking her back to the school steps. 

“Boscha, yeah.” Amity mumbled, all of her attention on the feel of Luz’s arm locked with hers. “She always gets like this during grudgby season. Acts like a major jerk. Its the grudgby captain, no one can stop her when she is like this, best to stay out of her way.” Luz pulled Amity around the corner, catching sight of Willow and Gus sitting on the steps to the school. 

Both of them had garbage dumped on them, writing scribbled on both of their faces. Something flared in Amity’s gut, mentally making sure to take her revenge on Boscha then next time she was in one of her classes. She had to resist the urge to march up to Boscha and dump a cauldron of Abomination goop on her head, see how long that took to get out of her hair in retaliation for hurting her friends. 

“Oh.” Amity muttered, the simple utterance explaining everything. Willow gave an awkward wave, looking like she would rather be anywhere else in the world than right here in this moment, with Amity looking at her covered in trash and paint. 

“So you are saying that Boscha cares about Grudgby?” Luz asked, tapping her chin in thought. -What would Eda say in this situation?- She thought to herself, remembering that Eda would probably just dump a bunch of potions into the offending witch’s lunch. 

“Yeah when the season comes around that is all she really cares about.” Amity winced, memories of the time that she had spent with Boscha flickering through her head. 

“Then that is perfect!” Luz exclaimed, “All we have to do is beat her at her own game! Just challenge her in Grudgby and then we take her down.” 

“Are you sure that will work?” Willow said, a smile trying to creep across her face with Luz’s bravery and her willingness to try to fight for her. 

“Of course.” Luz tapped her foot in excitement, “If we can beat her Grudgby then we can show that she doesn’t have any power at all.” Luz started bouncing on the heels of her feet, excitement coming over her. “How many do we need for Grudgby?” she asked, turning to Amity. 

“Three players.” Amity started, “But Luz are you sure-”

“We can find three people easy!” Luz’s eyes seemed to sparkle with excitement. “Willow will you do it?” She turned to Willow and took her hands, her eyes pleading. 

Willow looked at her face, chewing the side of her lip. “I don’t know…” She started, Luz’s face starting to fall slightly. -I can’t say no to that face.- she thought to herself, giving a sigh. “Okay I’m in.” 

“Yes!” Luz cheered, turning to Amity with the same sparkling look. 

“Me?” Amity said, almost incredulously. She could play Grudgby with Luz and Willow, and show off how good she was, and then maybe they would give her a kiss on the cheek after they won the game. All three of them, in a group hug afterwords, in their uniforms. “On a team with you? And Willow?” 

Her heart picked up, Amity sure that everyone in the area could hear the pounding as she kept rambling, unable to stop herself from speaking as her face flushed deep red. “Running around in cute uniforms? Sweating!!” Her brain seemed to short circuit, not even realizing as her legs carried her away. “I gotta go!” She yelled over her shoulder. 

Running away from school she bolted into the forest, continuing until she stumbled upon the same stump that she had found the night before Grom, dropping down onto it with a sigh. Why couldn’t she just help out Luz when she asked for it? Luz had helped her at Grom, and now when she asked for help what did Amity do?

Run away. 

She put her head in her hands, grumbling as she slowly pushed herself up to her feet, starting to pace nervously around the small clearing. 

-And I promise, I will never let Boscha pick on you ever again.- 

The promise she had made Willow after leaving her mind echoed in her head, making her stomach sink. She had already broken that hadn’t she? If she wanted to be Willow’s friend, let alone date her, she would have to stand up to Boscha. She couldn’t afford to be weak again, not this time.

“Just one more game of Grudgby. One more.” Amity repeated to herself. “You won’t make them hate you, there won’t be another disaster like the last time.” 

One more game. For Willow. 

—

Luz kicked a stone down the path, half sulking as she walked back to the Owl House, Willow walking next to her and deeply lost in thought. After they had made sure that Amity was safe in the healers office the both of them had left; walking in silence. 

“Do you think Amity is gonna be okay?” Luz muttered, rolling a rock under her foot, the feeling of the stone under her focusing her brain. “Do you have an way to easily fix broken bones, or whatever it is.” She let the stone go, rolling off the side of the road. 

If Amity got hurt trying to protect her… 

“They will probably just put her in a healing cast for a couple weeks and she will be okay.” Willow reached out and let her fingers trail against Luz’s hand, Luz immediately grabbing on and interlacing their fingers. One thing that Willow had learned in the short time that she was Luz’s friend was that the human witch thrived off of physical contact. “Amity is tough, she will be back up in no time. She just might have to miss a few things in school.”

It didn’t seem possible for Luz to frown more than she was, but somehow she pulled it off, her eyes shining with worry. “She would hate that.” She muttered, her thumb rubbing small circles on the back of Willow’s hand. 

“She would.” Willow cracked a small smile, thinking about how Amity genuinely loved the time spent at Hexside, and how it must be rough for her to be holed up in her manor. “Maybe…” she trailed off, Luz tilting her head and looking at her expectantly. 

“Maybe we could bring her the homework that she missed? Or she could come to the Owl House?” Willow offered, watching as a grin crept across Luz’s face and her eyes started to light up, swinging their arms excitedly. 

“That’s a great idea! And we can bring her some soup. Or snacks, snacks always make me feel better when I am sick.” Willow felt the edges of her mouth curl into a smile as she listened to Luz ramble, the care clear in her voice. Luz radiated care with everything that she did, and Willow felt her heart flutter as she watched Luz speak. 

Luz cared, sometimes a bit too much, as evidenced by the whole day that they had just had, but it was always warm and genuine. And right now? She could see the fact that Luz cared deeply for Amity. Maybe… maybe she could give a small push to get her friends going in the right direction. 

They both deserved to find some happiness. 

“You know,” Willow said, her voice hesitant, almost like it could be carried away with a strong breeze, “You should tell Amity how you feel.” 

“How I feel?” Luz asked, a blush creeping up her face. -Could Willow have figured it out? She wasn’t ready yet, she hadn’t figured out what scene from Azura was the most romantic, she hadn’t finished asking Eda about what flowers in the Isles meant what.-

Willow kept talking, Luz only catching parts of her conversation as the start of her plan slipped away. “You two would be really sweet together.” Luz caught the hint of melancholy in Willow’s voice, her eyes darting around to find someway to salvage her plans.

Her eyes lit up, noticing a flash of color off to the side and darting off the path to pull a thick clump of red plants and holding them out towards Willow. “Flowers!” Willow blinked, looking at Luz’s outstretched arm and the half panicked look on her face. 

“Luz,” Willow tried to figure out what she was trying to do, “That is grass.” 

“Is it?” Willow nodded, Luz’s expression falling slightly as Willow giggled at the expression on her face. “Stupid Isles grass being all pretty. Gotta do this all again.” Luz blushed, rubbing one hand behind her neck as she let the grass fall from her hands. 

“Were… were you trying to give me flowers?” Willow smiled, a giddy feeling rising from her chest as she felt her ears twitch. Her heart leaped as she saw Luz flush a deep red. She drew a small spell circle behind her back, a flower crown appearing on Luz’s head, small white flowers interwoven with bright purple. “Here. Flowers.” Willow said, suddenly bashful as Luz stared at her with a stunned expression that morphed into a broad smile. 

“I really like you Willow.” The words started to pour out of Luz’s mouth, “You are kind, and sweet, and really cute and funny. And you are super powerful and you were so cool doing the thorn vault and I really like you.” Luz looked off to the side as she smiled.

“Me too.” Willow said, feeling the grass sway under her feet as she tried to get her magic under control, emotion leaking out of her. 

“But I also really like Amity.” Luz scuffed her feet on the ground, the blush only growing across her face. “And I had this plan to ask you both out, cause Eda said that I should go for it, and I hope that you don’t think its weird or anything I don’t know how things are in the Boiling Isles.” Luz clamped her mouth shut, staring at Willow as she noticed the witch’s ears twitch back and forth. 

“I-” Willow cleared her throat, stepping forward and reaching out for Luz’s hand. “It’s not weird, and I kinda also really like Amity too.” 

Luz’s face lit up, her grin widening and her eyes sparkling as she lunched forward and wrapped Willow up in a hug, a squeal of joy coming from her. Willow giggled, staggering back as her arms came up to hold onto Luz, spinning her around as they both giggled. 

They came out of their hug, both of them holding hands as Willow’s ears twitched. Luz looked at them, giving another giggle. “You have happy ears!” Willow blushed and nodded, Luz tapping her fingers on the back of Willow’s hands. 

-Willow liked her! And not only just liked her, liked Amity too!- She tapped her feet as she let excitement bubble up within her, freeing her hands and flapping them to let out the energy. This went perfectly, and now… “Now we just have to tell Amity!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for reading!!! thanks for all the support I had a lot of fun with this chapter and an in general with this fic we have one more chapter to go and many willumity fics in the future.   
> I will see you all next tuesday!! have a wonderful week

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! this idea invaded my mind and wouldn't let go!   
> I hope you all enjoy!


End file.
